


One More Light (Goes Out)

by GalaxyGirl084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, SHIELD, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl084/pseuds/GalaxyGirl084
Summary: No one ever expected it to happen, yet it did. Songfic! better than summary trust me!





	One More Light (Goes Out)

Song lyrics are italicized and bolded, song is One More Light by Linkin Park  
I have no rights to any of these i’m just trying to have some joy in my life.  
One-shot possibly will be sequel.   
“Agent Daisy Louise Johnson fell on November 15, and she was the representation of what S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to be.” Coulson says as the team sits around a coffin, tears cascading down their faces. “Agent Johnson would be happy to see us all gathered here today, to not mourn, but to celebrate her death and all she has done in her lifetime.”  
Should’ve stayed, were the signs, I ignored  
Almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D was in attendance, her main team and close friends would have another more private service later. “Agent Johnson died a hero, she stayed strong and loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D until the very end.” Coulson continues, he clears his throat, “I would like a moment of silence and then all agents will be dismissed, Thank you.”   
Can I help you not to hurt, anymore  
Coulson moves to sit in his chair in the front row with Jemma, May, Fitz, Mack, Yo Yo, even Bobbi and Hunter were able to come.   
We saw brilliance, when the world was asleep  
One hour later the team sat in the director's office to privately say goodbye together. “Daisy had a tougher life than she deserved,” Coulson says “But she took that hurt and pain and turned it into who she was. A brilliant, amazing, and powerful woman.”   
“Daisy went out the way she wanted to, protecting her family,” May said, Bobbi and Hunter didn’t know how she died, but knew it was for S.H.I.E.L.D. “We didn’t know we would be ambushed on that mission, we didn’t know she would have been taken and tortured. It probably won’t stop any of us from blaming ourselves but there was nothing we could do,”   
There are things we can have, but can’t keep  
“We could’ve done more, we could have followed them or worked harder on finding her.” Jemma said with anger, “She was my best friend, and we were her family, and we let her down.”   
If they say, who cares if one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars  
Bobbi puts her hand on Jemma’s shoulder and Jemma reaches up to grab it, and sighs.   
“We will be okay, in time.” Bobbi said  
“People die everyday love,” Hunter says.  
“Today we lost Daisy,” Mack says.  
“And it hurts like hell,” Fitz says.  
“But we need to take that hurt and crush the people who did this to her,” Coulson said.  
It flickers, flickers  
The next few months were slow, to say the least. Until someone calls Daisy’s phone, Coulson liked to keep it charged as a reminder to the girl who could never go anywhere without it.

Miles Lydon

Confusion washed over Coulson as he looked at the phone, he picked it up and answered it.   
“Hello,”  
“Uh, I think I might have the wrong number, who is this?” Says Miles  
“This is Phil Coulson, Miles we picked you up in Austin a few years back.”  
“Oh, shit, Daisy is totally busted.” Miles gasps “Where is Daisy, I need to talk to her.”  
“Miles,” Coulson starts “Daisy’s dead, she has been for a while. I’m sorry.”  
“No no no no no, Coulson that can’t be, I need her WE need her.”  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are,  
“Who are we?” Coulson asks.  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
“Me and,” Miles says “Her daughter.”  
Well I do  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Hey guys! So I basically left all my writings in the dust, but I have a good excuse. That y'all are not going to hear. Let me know if you liked it or if you didn’t and tell me if you want a possible sequel. I know it's short but oh well it's what you get!


End file.
